


Plead for Me

by sabers



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cyborg x human, handjobs, robot x human, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabers/pseuds/sabers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grievous is there to satisfy Obi-Wan's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/gifts).



“G-Grievous…” Obi-Wan cries, his body tensing up as the cyborg runs his fingers over the man’s bare chest. He lets out a near moan as he felt the cold metal caress his skin, shivering under the enemy general.

“Quiet,” Grievous commands in as soft of a voice as he could muster. The sounds of his words clang against each other as if they were made of metal, making it hard to stay quiet himself. His fingers trail down the man’s stomach, feeling as it went up and down in time with Obi-Wan’s breathing. He continues to drag his fingers down until he reaches the waistline of Obi-Wan’s pants.

“Tell me what you want,” he orders as he stares deep into the man’s eyes and hooks his finger onto the waistband. He sounds gentle, yet authoritative, and Obi-Wan whimpers something incoherent and turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. Grievous grabs Obi-Wan’s shoulder and pulls him up, their faces now inches apart from each other. “I didn’t hear you,” Grievous warns, his eyes squint as he stares at the Jedi with a near-blank expression.

“S-stroke my cock, please…” Obi-Wan begs. The cyborg nods and slowly lets Obi-Wan down onto his back. He pulls Obi-Wan’s pants off in one tug, his member springing up from its place. Obi-Wan sighs anxiously, his body tensing up as he stares at Grievous’s hand, lingering just next to his cock. He feels the metal press against his skin, the texture of it making him shiver in pleasure.

After what seems like hours of waiting, Grievous wraps his slender fingers around his partner’s manhood, eliciting a loud moan from the man. He teases the head with one of his fingers, rubbing it gently and causing Obi-Wan to tremble and buck his hips.

“Grievous, p-please,” Obi-Wan begs, gasping quietly as Grievous continued to run his finger over the Jedi’s slit. At Obi-Wan’s words, Grievous nods and wraps all his fingers around Obi-Wan’s cock and begins to stroke up and down lightly, watching Obi-Wan let out loud moans of pleasure. He buries his fingers into the sheets as the cyborg strokes him gently, the warm metal sliding against his skin. Just from everything up until this point, he was already on edge, ready to cum.

“I-I’m close,” Obi-Wan gasps, his hands shaking as he tries not to cum right then and there, but he can’t help himself. With Grievous right above him, he lifts himself up and grinds himself against the robot’s hand, moaning loudly as he feels his member slide in and out of his partner’s hand.

“I-I’m gonna…” Obi-Wan cries, releasing pearls of his cum onto his chest and on his lover’s hand, his body tensing as he orgasms. When he’s finished, he lays down onto the bed, breathing heavily as he relaxes. Grievous leans down and wraps his arms around his partner, pressing himself gently onto Obi-Wan.

“I love you,” Grievous whispers.

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SECOND FIC PLEASE DONT HATE ME i wrote this for my friend  
> roast me on my tumblr @ retrosaber


End file.
